C'est La Vie
by Silva Rein
Summary: Summery: The Marauders and Lily are in their 7th year, which happens to be full of bumps and turns, including a new person to the group! Surprise and sadness is on the way. L/J ish.


A/N Hehe, well..please, don't flame me. This is my first fanfic ever, and please R+R by giving me ideas, tips, or help. *grin* Anyways, I own nothing but my character, and the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.   
  
A/N Also, the title, C'est La Vie, is also the title of a song that I simply -love- to death. Anyways, onto the story!  
  
  
Summery: The Marauders and Lily are in their 7th year, which happens to be full of bumps and turns, including a new person to the group! Surprise and sadness is on the way. L/J ish, RL/SB ish.   
  
~*~*~  
Chapter One: A Surprising Meeting; Lily's POV  
  
  
  
Well, here I am, wandering through the Hogwarts Express, looking for a place to sit. I know, I should be sitting in the Head Boy and Girl compartment, since I have been made Head Girl..but no. I decided to roam the large train, to find the Marauders.   
  
Of course, I find someone else.  
  
When I stepped into a compartment, which I thought was empty, a large moan echoed the place. That made me jump back and hit the wall. "What in bloody hell was that?!?" I heard someone yell out, sounding so similar to a girl's voice. "Sorry, sorry.." I muttered loudly, getting up and brushing myself off.  
A head stuck out, a girl's head none-the-less. She smiled at me, which gave me the oddest impression that she knew me. That's when it hit me, I knew who she was also. She was Silva Rein, a girl who was in the same dorm I'm in.  
  
Silva grinned. "'lo, Lily. Thought I'd be seeing you here." She was, in everyone's opinion, odd. Wait, odd's not the word for Silva. Silva's more mysterious. Yeah, that's the word. She had the oddest hair color; silver. Who in the name of Merlin would have silver hair? Well, excluding Dumbledore.  
  
Silva also had silver eyes, which most boys thought were enchanting. Girls hate her for that, but hey! Silva's one of the most interesting people I've ever met. "'lo Silva. It's nice to see you again. Mind if some friends of mine come to sit with us?" She grinned, and shook her head. "Great! I'll be right back." I turned, but I didn't make it to the door.  
  
There were already four people, blocking my way.  
  
Of course, I knew each one of them, but Silva didn't seem to know them. "Er," was all Silva said. One of the four, who was named Sirius Black, blinked at Silva, and cocked his head. "Er to you too," He said, which made a small snicker rotate around the four. Silva glared, and sat back down.  
  
I peeked over at Silva, and realized how much taller she was than I was. She had to be at least 6'1", 6'2" at the least. The four boys sat down. Sirius and another boy named Remus Lupin sat down by Silva, the other two, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, sat across from the others. I managed to squeeze between James and Peter.  
  
Silva continued to stare out of the window, and she rubbed her left arm every once in a while. Was she worried, scared, nervous? I couldn't put my finger on it, but the boys had engaged in talk of pranks. I rolled my eyes, but Silva seemed more interested in the boys' conversation.  
  
I thought about Silva. She seemed to really be some-what of a Marauder, very concerned, yet very mysterious. She seemed to be a lot like Remus, he was always quiet and calm. Until..full moons. Don't ask how I found out..let's just say that I found out with a little help.  
  
The night went on as we reached the grand castle of Hogwarts. We all sat at the Gryffindor Table, and I tried to get Silva engaged in talk. Of course, she would say things every once in a while, but not as much as I'd like her too. I noticed the shiny prefect badge on the left side of her chest, which made me feel more confident about her not being as much as a trouble-maker.  
  
That night, when I slammed my head on my pillow, there was one thought going through my mind: Does Silva have what it takes to be friends with me, Lily Marie Evans, Head Girl and the one with a large crush on James Potter?  
  
  
A/N So..what did ya think? Please.. review, review, review! ^^; It will make me feel much better about this flu that I have.  
  
Next Chapter: Silva finds out some deadly secrets, including one that can ruin two certain persons reputations. James gets Lily into a snogging session, which turns into a very odd surprise. 


End file.
